Path To Ascension
by Applet
Summary: Raised a slave, imbued with ambition. Relive the path to power as Xerath attempts to break free a seemingly endless cycle of slavery. With only his best friend to trust, Xerath embarks on a journey for arcane power and discover his past. What happens when one has too much power? Will he do great deeds, or drown in his thirst for more? The series will update once every week or so.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

_Calendar; 3rd Month 50th Day of Year 203_

_Shurima capital-state of Korosh, slave quarters, west-end of the city_

_Dear Diary_

_Another brutal day on the fields. Today, another worker died of exhaustion, hauling bricks and bricks towards the great floating ziggurats. The discovery of another oasis meant that a new ziggurat was to be built,for which the name has not been decided.  
_

_The construction was dictated by those of power and authority, we call them "seers". They seem to direct the emplacement of the new ziggurats. They are the ones in charge of any construction project. They are the true enemy. Not the people with whips, who oversee the construction, it's the seers. _

_My name is Xerath, and I pray that someone find this journal, so that we, the slaves, be not forgotten. We sacrifice our blood and sweat, yet receive little in return. Someone must know of this cruel act. Someone must.._

Xerath took a moment of pause. The man that died was his best friend's father. Now her family weep in their tattered mud house, supported by rotting wood pillars. No one can consolidate, no one has enough to offer a prayer.

A knock was heard on the door, outside his home, and Xerath quickly hid his journal. He stood up, straightened his tattered clothing, and opened the door. A guard stood outside, and asked him if his parents were home, to which Xerath replied no. He had been living by himself for as long as he could remember. The guard grunted, and turned away, walking towards the next house. As he left, Xerath could hear muttering, something about slaves not knowing their place.

Undisturbed, Xerath closed the door and took an all too familiar look at his house. A dirt floor with no carpet, what resembles a desk but is really a big flat board sitting on two logs. A wheat sack lay nearby, what constitute as his bed, and underneath, held his secret journal and writing utensils. His home was supported by three wooden pillars, on the verge of collapsing. It is not uncommon to see slaves be buried under their crumbling homes, but since there are too many slaves, those buried under are soon forgotten and labeled as an accident.

Xerath silently cursed under his breath. The day may have ended, but the cycle will repeat. Once again, someone will die in the fields, and a family will weep. Once again, will these seers demand that another ziggurat be built in honor of some made-up god. And once again, Xerath will be unable to do anything but watch.

But one day, Xerath thought, the cycle will break. 200 years is a long time, and the slaves will soon grow weary of their treatment, and a rebellion will ensue. But will he live to see it? Xerath was unsure but at least it comforted him to know that the slaves will break free one day.

One day...


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Heart

_Calendar; 3rd Month 51st Day of Year 203_

_Shurima desert, construction site, west of the city_

_The construction of a new ziggurat continued. I was put in charge of a group of slaves and issued strict instructions. Some say that I may be promoted, and this was a test. It seems the seers noticed my hard work, and plan to promote me into a higher rank, from slave to foreman. My tools would be upgraded from simple shovels and pickaxes, to a whip. _

_Of course, this was a dilemma. I was never too fond of slaves, but I had lived as one for the majority of my life. I had become accepted, as another unlucky soul who was born in the wrong time. But now I am given an opportunity to arise, to discard my past and start anew. The price would simply be my past, but the reward will be my future. These slaves may have been my fathers and mothers, my siblings and friends, but they are still my past._

_It is to my deepest regret to write this. I immediately accepted the whip, and, turning upon the group of slaves, I began to bark orders, just like the foremen I often see. The slaves were shocked, and I do not blame them. I was turning into the very thing I despised. _

_But I believe, that this is my chance. I will turn into an ally of the seer, learn their secrets, overthrow this hegemony, and free the slaves. Even if it means hurting those whom I've lived alongside, it is for the greater good. _

_I cannot help but feel that, upon accepting the whip, I felt something die within me._

"Who's there!?" Xerath questioned, glancing at the door. "Who's there and what do you want!?"

"It is I, Seer Vash." replied a voice filled with malice. "I am here to commend you of your work today on the field. You have proven to be an excellent leader, capable of directing the slaves. It is a shame that no slave died under your command, and I assure you that it will be a strange feeling. But you will grow accustomed to it."

Xerath hid his journal under his bed, and walked towards the door. He took a deep breath before opening his door. "Welcome Seer Vash, to my humble home. I hope it is not messy."

"I will not come in, foreman Xerath, I simply wish to deliver a formal introduction to your new role. I believe that the foremen who delivered the news of your promotion did not prepare a celebration, but the time to do so is long gone. I am also here to deliver further instruction on the new Ziggurat of Ir. The construction rate must be accelerated, the ziggurat must be finished before the next moon, that is, in five days. Here are the plans. I will personally take a visit tomorrow at the construction site to oversee the progress." The Seer turned heels, and vanished into the darkness.

While Xerath was conversing with the seer, numerous slaves had emerged from their mud houses, amongst them, Xerath's childhood friend, Amisi. She looked with bewilderment as Xerath knelled as the seer walked off. Xerath did not let her expression go unnoticed.

"What are you doing out here!?" Xerath barked. "There's plenty of work tomorrow, and I want everyone ready early in the morning! Get whatever sleep you can get because there might not be a better opportunity than this one!" With that, Xerath slammed his door.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain and sorrow

_Calendar; 3rd Month 52nd Day of Year 203_

_Shurima capital-state of Korosh, Great Hall of Lor; construction and planning centre, center of the city_

_This was my first time setting foot outside the slave quarters and into the city. The streets were bustling with life, people walking in a hurried manner from one location to the next. It was much cleaner too._

_This just shows the poverty that the slaves were forced to live in. Our streets reeked of funny smells, while the main streets of the city were filled with fragrances and aromas. Everything looked fresh, the people were dressed in clean clothing. I must have stood out quite a bit in my rags._

_But none of that matters._

_While on my way to the Great Hall of Lor, where I was to meet with the seers and inform them of the construction of the Ziggurat of Ir, I suddently thought about my past. What do I know of my past? Except for the years I have spent living as a slave, what was I before? I do not recall any of my earlier memories, but I know that I had a life before my slavery. No matter how hard I try, I could not recall anything. Perhaps, now that I am a foreman, maybe I will have access to information and unlock my past? _

_Seer Vash did come to the field that day. I took extra effort to yell louder, treat slaves more miserably, anything that will make the seer notice me. And much to my regret, it seemed to have worked. The seer invited me to meet him and the other great seers in the Great Hall of Lor, for a brief update. But everytime I look into the eyes of the slaves I mistreated, I feel their pain, their sadness, and worse of all, their anger at being betrayed by one of their own. Many times I have wondered why I did not just give up on my dream of freeing the slaves. Many times I just wanted to yell out against this hegemony. And many times I wanted for everything to end, so I do not have to endure this pain anymore. But no, I cannot stop. I have begun to climb the ranks, and with time and effort, I will climb higher and higher, till I amass enough power and influence to turn the society around. I must prevail! I cannot let the blood drops and tears shed be sacrificed for nothing! I will succeed!_

Xerath played back the major events of the day. The first time a slave died under his command was the most influential. His heart turn wretched. The man was old, very old by slave standards. And throughout the days, even before Xerath started writing his journal, the man showed signs of heavy fatigue and often collapsed. All in all, Xerath knew that, the man was not going to survive much longer. He also knew that, somewhere inside his heart, he was was the final nail of the man's death.

This infuriated him. The seers watched peacefully under their great palaces while the slaves were forced to dig and carry under harsh conditions under the sun. And not a word of thank or praise. The slaves were horribly treated for their hard work. And this was the fire that kept Xerath going. He knew that, out of all the slaves beneath him, he had the best chance to cause an uproar. The old slaves may be dying, but a newer generation of slaves was growing, and these slaves were in good shape. The only problem was, would they follow him? Xerath didn't think so. He was a harsh foreman, more brutal than the other foreman. But he had to get that promotion, and eventually, a grasp into power, soon, otherwise there will be no uproar for him to lead. This was the only way for him to gain enough power and overthrow the current hegemony.

A knock disturbed him of his thoughts. Without asking who it was, Xerath hid the journal and walked towards the door. He opened the door, and was surprised to see his childhood friend Amisi. Nothing was said, the two simply stared at each other for a minute. Xerath could see red in her eyes. Was she crying? Xerath did not dare utter anything, not until Amisi said something first.

But not a word was uttered that night. Amisi reached out and slapped Xerath across the face, leaving a red mark. Xerath took it. He knew what he had done, and he knew people resented him. Tears started running down Amisi's cheeks, but she did not break her gaze and continued to look at Xerath. Between the two, Amisi was slightly taller, but she kept her eyes leveled.

Finally, she ran, crying along the way. Xerath calmly starred, as her figure vanished into the darkness.

"Please don't let anything happen to her," Xerath repeated. "Please don't let anything happen to her. Please don't let anything happen to her."

He turned, and shut the door.

Those were the only words uttered that night.


	4. Chapter 4: The journey day 1

_Calendar; 3rd Month 53rd Day of Year 203 _

_Shurima desert, forward outpost _

_Dear Diary _

_This morning, I was told to bring my best workers, and issued an order to find an oasis. Seer Vash instructed another foreman to take over my usual group and continue the construction of the Ziggurat of Ir. I was being dispatched to an outpost and search for another oasis. Apparently, the clean water is starting to run low, the higher-ups cannot afford to take as many baths. They need new sources of water to continue their lifestyles, but no one had reported from the outpost for a long time. _

_Like I cared about that. The slaves are dying, and all the higher-ups think of is how to maintain their expensive needs. People are suffering from malnutrition everyday in the slave quarters, but everyone turns a blind eye. I hate them! I hate the higher-ups! I hate the seers! I hate this form of government!. I hate this life!_

_I choose 3 men that I knew I can handle in a fight, and Amisi. She had no choice but to come along, and there were some things I wanted to clarify with her. Seer Vash also dispatched some of his men, mostly palace guards, to accompany me should anything happen. They were instructed to kill anything that got too close to me, something I would have to watch for. _

_Seer Vash also sent another person. He was a navigator, and it was he who found the location for the Ziggurat of Ir to be constructed. He was to accompany me on the journey and direct me where to go. He was the leading official in this journey, we were the diggers and the excavators. He was the man, and we were his slaves. _

_It took a day by chariot to reach the outpost, and we finally made it. The navigator told us to rest, for the journey will be long. He instructed Amisi and the 3 men I brought to start packing food, and he took me to a tent to discuss._

_What we discussed, was very disturbing. He joked on how slaves were so weak that some would crumble under the weight of baggages. He said that the slaves were getting weaker by generation, and that they needed more slaves to do the same amount of work. But I had no choice. So I joked with him, and I kept him company. He seemed to like me, and he was a heavy drinker. The outpost had nothing but beer, but he was drunk, somehow. It would be child's play to take my dagger, and stab him for instant death. Or I can take the whip, and choke him for slow death. But I could do neither. I needed him for my plan.  
_

Xerath heard a shrill scream, and he knew who it was from.

"Amisi" he thought.

Xerath rushed out. Two palace guards had grabbed his childhood friend by the wrist, and were dragging her to a nearby tent, she resisted furiously, but the two men had more than enough strength.

"Stop!" Xerath yelled. "Stop this instant!. That woman is mine, I brought her here, and I will do with her as I please. I don't want your filthy hands on my prize, so get your filthy hands off her!"

The palace guards looked confused, but the reluctantly let Amisi go. They walked off, obviously disappointed, and lazily stood guard at the navigator's tent. When the guards were out of sight, Xerath grabbed Amisi's wrist, and stood her up. Then he left for his tent, without saying a word.

As night fell and stars shone, Xerath could not help but wonder, was this my future? What would my parents have done? Who were my parents? And why me? Why was I chosen to accompany this navigator on a journey? Was I chosen? Or is this another test?


	5. Chapter 5: The journey day 2

_Calendar; 3rd Month 54th Day of Year 203 _

_Shurima desert, forward outpost  
_

_Dear Diary_

_This is the first day of our journey. _

_We found the remnants of an old oasis. The navigator also noticed that there were walking sticks, which suggested that a previous party had also come across. While we did not find any bones, it was clear that the previous party did not last long in the desert. In these parts, mirages are very frequent and very dangerous, which we assumed that the previous party fell prey to a mirage. _

_The weather was as usual, no sandstorm on the horizon, but we were on our guard. In the Shurima desert, instant sandstorms are frequent occurrences, and vicious. Even the slightest breeze could be a sign of an incoming sandstorm. _

_We walked for quite some time, until one of the men I bought could not move on. He simply collapsed under the weight of the baggages. We did not have a doctor, so one of the palace guards checked his pulse. Then I checked it. The man was exhausted, but our navigator paid no attention. He simply had the palace guards split the baggage, and told us to move forward, that the life of one slave is worth the sacrifice to bring prosperity to our civilization, that we should march onwards and not let the slave's death be in vain. I think he just wanted a bigger salary. But for some reason, I was not as disgusted as I was in the past. I simply dismissed the fact that one slave's life was about to be lost. Amisi on the other hand, begged the navigator to help the slave, to which the navigator kicked her away and told her to sit down and await instructions. If he had done anything more, I would've been on his throat. This only made me desire for more power, enough to punish people like this navigator at a moment's notice without any consequences. _

_Before long, the day passed. The sun was setting, and gave off a red glow. Our navigator told us to set tent, and to continue tomorrow. The slave was taken into my tent that I set up, which meant I had to sleep outside-_

"Good evening Xerath, I was not aware that you knew how to write." whispered the navigator over Xerath's shoulder.

Xerath's heart raced. "Good evening sir," he quickly replied. "This is my, umm, log. The seer, Seer Vash, told me to keep track of all the events that happened so far. While I do not think it is necessary, the seer, Seer Vash that is, insists that I, umm, report to him in this manner. The Seer Vash taught me basic writing so that I can produce reports, effective reports that is. And this log is for him. But I am done writing for to-"

"Calm yourself Xerath" replied the navigator. "I am not interested in your log, afterall, nothing has been found. I was simply surprised that a slave knew how to write. Don't think too highly of yourself Xerath, just because you were promoted. Remember that you were originally a slave, and although I regard you as a colleague, I think you should be careful when flaunting your knowledge and responsibilities, especially about Seer Vash. With that, I wish you a good night. We start early tomorrow, and see that the slave in your tent gets treated. My men are tired of carrying luggage." The navigator turned, and walked towards his tent.

Xerath breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close, he needed to be more careful. He spotted Amisi further down, but she did not seem to notice him. Instead, she rushed inside one of the tents and out of sight.

Xerath looked around. Nothing except sand, and a few tents were in sight. The desert seemed endless, the journey seemed futile, how can an oasis even exist in this forsaken place? And he was told to sleep here for the night, and hope no creature will bite him.


	6. Chapter 6 Casting away his humanity

_Calendar; 3rd Month 55th Day of Year 203 _

_Shurima desert, forward outpost _

_Dear Diary_

_I am writing this in secret, but I fear that I may never have time to consult and confide my secrets any longer. This unexpected turn of events have only propelled my plans faster, but I was not expecting it to happen this way, nor was I prepare. I look back at the events of today and I question myself, did I do the right thing?_

_The second day of the exploration for an oasis began early in the morning. Everyone woke up a little drowsy, afterall, it was our first night in the open desert. It was then that it happened. The slave that was exhausted, well he recovered a little too quickly. I do not know what kind of tricks he used to slow down his pulse, but he was good at it. He also happened to have a dagger on him, possibly stolen from the guards. This slave was no ordinary slave. His movements were fluid, his figure was agile, nowhere near the exhausted shape from yesterday. This man had come for one thing, he wanted the head of the navigator._

_If I was not sleeping outside, I might not have seen it, but as the guards were just getting up, the slave quietly sneaked into the navigator's tent. Without thinking, I got up, and rushed inside as well, and just in time. The dagger was held high above the navigator's heart, and ready to be plunged into the body. I yelled and launched myself towards the slave. This woke up the navigator, and he was in high alarms, he had no idea what was going on._

_I was struggling with this slave-assassin, and managed to knock the blade away from him. In return, I received a heavy blow to the face that almost knocked me out. I stood up, as if in a drunken state, unable to maintain my balance, while the slave-assasin stood up and recovered his fighting stance. But it was too late, I had backup, the guards outside also heard my yell, and two of them instantly burst into the room. Being palace guards, they were trained to deal with potential assassins, and they did their job. With effort, they subdued the slave-assassin. I recovered my breath, and reached out to get the dagger the slave dropped. The navigator was not pleased, and he demanded the slave to answer his questions, to which the slave spat in his face._

_And this is what happened. I saw this as a chance for promotion, so I walked over with the dagger in my hand, and, to my greatest horror, I stabbed the slave. Without a second to think about anything, I stabbed the man, without any remorse. The only thing I was thinking at the time was how I can get that promotion and get closer to the seers, and how to gain power. The guards were surprised, even the navigator was taken aback. When I recollected myself, I looked around me. The slave in front of me was dead for sure, and everyone had terrified looks. Amongst them was Amisi, she just stared, as if she no longer knew me. _

_In a calm voice that even surprised me, I said something along the lines of 'it was one slave, bring back his corpse and show everyone what it means to betray the government'. The navigator still looked surprise, but he quickly agreed that we should get out of here and report the situation. Everyone eventually shuffled out of the room, and we were on our way back to the capital city-state. Fortunately we were only a day into our journey, so it took about the same amount of time to reach the outpost._

The outpost was deserted as they left it. Xerath was still shocked at his behavior. How could he kill a slave, regardless whether the man was truly an assassin or someone looking for revenge. Since that event, Amisi and the other two slaves have been avoiding him at all cost, while the navigator and the guards got closer to him. The guards invited him for beer, and the navigator kept praising him on his dexterity and his quick-thinking, telling him that he will be rewarded for his actions. But Xerath felt empty. He was now a killer. He never had to kill before, he only had to obey. But now, he crossed the line. Once a killer, always a killer.


	7. Chapter 7 My ally

_Calendar; 3rd Month 56th Day of Year 203 _

_Shurima capital-state of Korosh, __Great Hall of Lor_

___Dear Diary_

_I was promoted. They promoted me. Everything seemed to fly by so quick. In a few days, I rose from foreman to junior seer. Seer Vash was impressed with the navigator's story, and immediatly requested that I be given the title seer for my behavior. Vash told the other seers that he knew I had potential, that I was different from the slaves. The other seers seem to agree, but they did not give me the title of seer. They did, however, award me a badge, to show that I am a potential candidate for a seer. Afterall, seers had to pass tests and meet requirements, but I will no longer toil around with the other slaves, and eat with them. No more, I was to eat at the Great Hall of Lor, with the other junior seers and seer-candidates.  
_

_This is my first time having explored the Great Hall of Lor, and this was the place where junior seers were nominated and given a chance to prove themselves. Seer Vash took me to several halls, including a magic testing chamber, where they experimented on my ability to manipulate magic. This is where every candidate-seer would be taken, to measure how well they can manipulate the simplest forms of magic. Most seers had failed at this stage, but it was expected. There were few that showed early signs of magic manipulation compared to the population of Korosh, most magic users and mages had to be trained for years and years to be able to perform even the simplest tricks. They were not expecting anything from me, and of course not, I was a slave, with no magical blood. But to my greatest surprise, they found that I have a strong connection to magical energy. _

_Who was I? How can I, a slave, be imbued with magical energy? What was my past? I lived with the slaves, but for as long as I can remember, no one in the slave quarters knew magic. This extended beyond the time I spent with the slaves, and it is true I never knew my parents. Or did I? Had I simply forgotten who they were? If so, why did I forget. Such important memories could not be easily forgotten, unless there was a trauma that scarred my memories. In that case, what caused me to lose my memories?_

_This greatly troubled the seers. How can a slave know magic. Seer Vash was disturbed, he told me that I could not receive the title of junior seer until this was solved, and that I needed to cooperate greatly for the situation to clear up. He left me in the magic testing chambers, and left to talk to the other seers. I was to stay as foreman until the situation resolved. _

Xerath looked at the walls of his humble home. He was escorted back to the slave quarters after his magic test. No slave dared to approach him, not after what they heard about his actions. Xerath felt empty, like there was nothing for him to protect anymore. He was the very thing that the slaves despised, even though he was doing everything for the slaves. But he could not give up. He had gone farther than anyone else, he had gotten to the Great Hall of Lor. Xerath had to communicate, he had to tell someone, that one life is worth the rebellion he had in mind. It would only be not be long before he obtained power and influence, and maybe even magic. It would not be long before his rebellion can come to fruition. All the slaves had to do, was just endure a little longer. Xerath wanted everyone to know, but that would be foolish, one slip of the tongue and he would be arrested. But he needed to let someone know. Writing a diary would not help, it only recorded his actions, he needed a human interaction. He chose to confide in Amisi.

She was the only one in this world that could possibly understand. She was a childhood friend, the one who understands him the most. Xerath almost cried after he recalled all the events that led up to this. He even remembered, when he was young, that he promised Amisi that he would marry her and bring her a future out of the slave quarters.

But how could she forgive him, after everything he has done. Would she even believe him? He was a foreman afterall, so he could call men to help him if he needed, but that would be a very bad idea. He needed to do this personal, one on one, he needed to stay calm, so he can effectively communicate his thoughts. He needed an ally, he needed someone he could trust.

And before long, Xerath fell asleep, haunted by the ones he hurt over the past days. Outside his home, all was silent.


End file.
